staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Maja 2015
TVP 1 HD 04:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 3/15 - Dziewczyna do bicia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - odc. 22 - ŻYCIE Z NIEPEŁNOSPRAWNOŚCIĄ; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:30 Pełnosprawni - odc. 105; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Las bliżej nas - odc. 66 Puszcza Białowieska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:50 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 161; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3107; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 18/21 - Pierścienie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Jak to działa - Logistyka odc. 84 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Lemoniada Gada (Lemonade Mouth) kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Patricia Riggen; wyk.:Bridgit Mendler, Adam Hicks, Hayley Kiyoko; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Podróż życia - /6/; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia pachnąca ziołami - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Poznaj Dobrą Żywność - relacja z Pikniku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:45 Downton Abbey IV - odc. 9 (Downton Abbey IV, Christmas Special, Part 1) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 170 - Stan zagrożenia (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 10) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 114 (seria IX, odc. 10) - Zamrożony kapitał - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Strażacy - odc. 10/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Skyfall (Skyfall) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2012); reż.:Sam Mendes; wyk.:Daniel Craig, Judi Dench, Javier Bardem, Ralph Fiennes; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Oszustwo - odc. 10/11 (ep. 10/11, You're the bad guy); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Nikomu ani słowa (Don't Say a Word) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Gary Fleder; wyk.:Michael Douglas, Brittany Murphy, Sean Bean; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Downton Abbey IV - odc. 9 (Downton Abbey IV, Christmas Special, Part 1); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 03:40 Radio na fali (Pirate Radio (a.k.a. Boat That Rocked, The)); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, USA (2009); reż.:Richard Curtis; wyk.:Philip Seymour Hoffman, Bill Nighy, Rhys Ifans, Nick Frost, Kenneth Branagh, Tom Sturridge, Chris O'Dowd, Ralph Brown, Jack Davenport, January Jones; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:50 Świat się kręci - Wokół własnej osi - odc. 2/3 (Orbit: World' s extraordinary journey. Spin - ep. 2/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1142 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Program do czytania - (20); magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Kultura, głupcze (125); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Przygarnij mnie - 7; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Kabaretowe Hity - 2013 roku (9); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Sztuka życia - odc. 90 Monika Kuszyńska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2204; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 149 "Nerwy w konserwy" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 15:25 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (3); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Paranienormalni Tonight - (10); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 29; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 38; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (4); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 108; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 108; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Och, Karol 2 - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Piotr Wereśniak; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Małgorzata Socha, Marta Żmuda - Trzebiatowska, Katarzyna Zielińska, Małgorzata Foremniak, Katarzyna Glinka, Anna Mucha, Emilia Komarnicka, Grzegorz Małecki, Andrzej Zielinski; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Królestwo (Kingdom, the); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Peter Berg; wyk.:Jamie Foxx, Jennifer Garner, Jason Bateman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Solidarity of Arts 2014 Esperanza Spalding + (cz. 3); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Mój nauczyciel (Venkovsky ucitel); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, CZECHY (2008); reż.:Bohdan Slama; wyk.:Pavel Liska, Zuzana Bydzovska, Ladislav Sedivy, Marek Daniel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Katowice 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Pogoda - 16.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 65; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 89; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 75; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 55; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:01 Za miastem - 16.05.2015; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Teledyski - Dancing in the moonlight shadow; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Smak tradycji - Produkty regionalne w kujawsko - pomorskiego; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Podwodna Polska - Podwodny Poligon; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:48 Teledyski - In my secret life; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:52 Teledyski - Miłego dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Teledyski - Para Młoda - poprawiny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Stacyjka - odc. 1/13 - Przeklęte miejsce; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Katarzyna Figura, Roman Kłosowski, Andrzej Grabowski, Anna Polony, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Bogdan Kalus, Zofia Czerwińska, Bartłomiej Topa, Leon Charewicz, Krzysztof Stroiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Skandia Maraton Lang Team; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:15 Rączka gotuje - ZOO; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Skandia Maraton Lang Team; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:05 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Andrzej Seweryn, Maja Ostaszewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Grzegorz Sikora, Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Trela, Henryk Talar, Mariusz Jakus, Joanna Orzeszkowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Skandia Maraton Lang Team; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:05 Zawoja w cieniu Babiej Góry; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:40 Skandia Maraton Lang Team; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:55 Skandia Maraton Lang Team; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:05 Sekrety masonerii; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:23 Wokół ryb 2014/15 - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 1200 Muzeów - odc. 2 Muzeum Historii Kolei w Częstochowie; Skansen Taboru Kolejowego w Chabówce; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Strefa melomana; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:00 Rączka gotuje - 16.05.2015; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:23 Teledyski - Gorzkie dymy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:50 Gość Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:05 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:20 Magazyn Meteo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:30 Blondynka - odc. 3/13 - Nie każdy może być grabarzem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:14 Rawa blues - Irek Dudek Orchestra; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:51 Teledyski - Adres ulica; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Teledyski - Miłego dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Naturalnie tak - odc. 77; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 16.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 16.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 85) Kurczak w warzywnym leczo, deser kokosowy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Aktualności Wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Wiadomości sport weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:44 Gramy dla Was 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 81 – Staszek Soyka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - Ucieczka po śmierć - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 To nieprawda, że nie można zrobić więcej; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Bitwa o Monte Cassino 1944; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Zbigniew Wawer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Naturalnie tak - odc. 77; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Pogoda - 16.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 16.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca; dramat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 85) Kurczak w warzywnym leczo, deser kokosowy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 81 – Staszek Soyka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Europa z bliska - odc. 20 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 89; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - Ucieczka po śmierć - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:50 Krótki film o fladze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 AgroSzansa - odc. 55; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 1200 Muzeów - odc. 2 Muzeum Historii Kolei w Częstochowie; Skansen Taboru Kolejowego w Chabówce; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat HD 5:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 2988 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Garfield Show Odcinek: 19 8:05 Garfield Show Odcinek: 20 8:25 Garfield Show Odcinek: 26 8:40 Scooby-Doo i miecz samuraja 10:15 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 246 10:45 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 45 11:45 Top chef Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 13:15 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 15:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 9 16:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 607 17:45 Słoiki Odcinek: 11 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 260 20:05 Epoka lodowcowa III - Era dinozaurów 22:05 Step Up 3D 0:20 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 2:20 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1997 TVN HD 5:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4225 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Efekt Domina Odcinek: 5 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 830 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2066 11:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2067 11:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2068 12:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2069 12:45 Nie rób scen Odcinek: 11 13:20 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 8 15:05 Project Runway: Młodzi projektanci Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 16:05 Mamy cię! Odcinek: 11 17:25 Odlotowy ogród Odcinek: 11 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 11 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4226 20:00 Kot w butach 21:55 Miss Agent II: uzbrojona i urocza 0:15 Transformers III 3:25 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4226 3:40 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 369 TV Polonia 06:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1229; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1230 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1231 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1232 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 6 "Szarlatan" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Życie jezior - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kulturanek - "Oto otoczenie" (s. II, odc. 8); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 ABC wszystko wie - odc. 20; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 17; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /19/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (726) Hiszpania - Justyna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Janosik - odc. 11/13 - Trudno - miłość! - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Legendy regionalne - Polowanie na czarownice odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 157 - Medalion (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 10) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 KucinAlina - (32) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 591 - Jeszcze nie czas - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders - cz. 2; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (245); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (265); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1132 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (43) PKP; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 3 - Ale w ZOO jest wesoło; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 8/13* - Odwrót - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (99); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Temida - odc. 1/3 - Powrót po śmierć; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Jerzy Fedak; wyk.:Zygmunt Hubner, Henryk Talar, Edward Żentara, Dorota Stalińska, Zdzisław Kozień; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (265); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1132 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 3 - Ale w ZOO jest wesoło; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 8/13* - Odwrót; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (99); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Temida - odc. 1/3 - Powrót po śmierć; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /52/ - "Wyszłam za mąż zaraz wracam" - Ewa Bem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych